


Vacio

by SSMinos



Category: Magneto (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cruelty, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: escritos basados en la tormentosa vida de Magneto





	1. Chapter 1

 

          La mirada de Jakob yacía solemne al paño que sostenía en sus manos, como si fuera la única cosa que tuviera centrado su completa atención olvidando lo que había alrededor de él, tras unos largos minutos ahí estando de rodillas, tomo la mísera cuchilla de mantequilla a medio oxidar y corto el trozo de pan que tenia la dureza como una papa, en pequeños trozos iguales, cinco trozos y suspiro hondo, cerrando los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar a su familia acurrucada en lo más profundo del estrecho cobertizo, sus dos hijos se encontraban entretenidos trazando con una barra de carbón el periódico sumido en el más silenciosos de los silencio para no ser ruido, su esposa Edie yacía abrazada de las piernas con la cabeza entre las rodilla, aparentando dormir y su hermano, Erich escribió con una gran concentración en su libreta personal con el ceño fruncido y mascullando con enojo en silencio.

Jakob se acerco y repartió las mijas de pan, no más de tres centímetros, pero ninguno dio reproche alguno, en cambio Erick en vez de comerlo lo guardo en su bolcillo del pantalón sin despejar su concentración del dichoso escrito.

Habían pasado alrededor de una semana y la familia que los mantenía ocultos bajo su techo, aparentemente, había salido por motivos que ellos mismos desconocían, dejándoles copas reservas antes de la partida, pese a las preguntas de Edie en cuanto tiempo la pareja permanecerían ausentes que era el deje de preocupación que todo tenían bajo temor, Jakob no supo cómo responderle, las únicas noticias que tenían del exterior era el sonar de las metrallas a las calles y luego el silencio reinando otra vez.

Aquella familia que los había acogido a cambio de sobornos y contactos que Erich, su hermano, había conseguido de entre sus círculos habían establecido las claras reglas del “vecino inexistente” para no levantar sospechas de los vecinos de los departamento del alrededor del edificio, la familia Muller mantenía la discreción, inclusive teniendo constantemente invitados dentro de su morada y en el peor de los casos, soldados también, eliminando cualquier sospecha de que en esa casa no se albergaba ningún judío. Cada vez que se realizaban las fiestas, escuchando la música del piano tocar, inundando una hermana pieza de Bach y las risas de los comensales, Jakob abrazaba a su esposa con sus dos niños acurrucados, temblorosos, sin apartar la mirada de la entradilla de la escotilla, en espera de lo peor de las suerte, Erich era el único de ellos poseedor de un arma y temerario aunque con el temor muy bien disimulado se mantenía sentado a un lado de la escotilla con el arma en mano, haciendo guardia. La familia Eisenhardt permanecía ahí sin ninguna fuente de lugar para poder guiarse en aquel tramo de pasadizo del ático, con cosas polvorientas, haciendo uso de las sabanas que acogían los muebles viejos para cobijarse de la helada tanto de la noche como el día.

Solo había una regla de comunicación, solo una, para ambas familias, un par golpecitos, un patrón que solo ellos pudieran conocer, en una de las puertas de la habitación al pie del ático y rápidamente Erich deslizaba el dobladillo de la hoja por la hendidura y esta era tomada a su principal destinatario para después recibir una respuesta con las misma mensajería.

Con la escasa luz que se filtraba por una ventanilla rectangular Erich se encaramo para leer el escrito mientras todos permanecían en silencio, Edie acariciaba el cabello negro de Max mientras este guardaba el sueño, acurrucado en su regazo y Ruthie con la cabeza apoyada al hombro de su padre, esperando las nuevas noticias que les traían.

Erich mascullo una grosería en murmullo y arrugo el papel para luego comérselo eliminando la evidencia.

Edie se tenso y volteo a ver a Jakob con el semblante inmerso en preocupación, Jakob espero a que su hermano se volviera a reunir con ellos, caminando con cuidado en el piso de madera evitando que este crujiera bajo su peso, descalzo, para mayor movilidad.

La voz, ronca y sedienta, en un tono muy bajo.

-tengo noticias sobre Múnich, no son agradables, me temo que tenemos que cambiar de curso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en Múnich?-

-los soldados la tomaron-

El escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del matrimonio y Ruthie miro hacia su padre.

-¿la abuela Danka no está en Múnich, papá?-

-… si-

-¿ella estará bien?-

-oh mi cielo, ella es una mujer fuerte, estará bien-

La niña les creyó pero entre los tres adultos la tensión aun permanecía con mayor fuerza.

-vamos a tener que irnos de este lugar, se están preparando para una revuelta y esta zona va a ser la principal línea de fuego-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Alemanes que desafían la autoridad del tercer Reich-la tensión de Erich era muy notoria, temblando y pasando una mano a la cabellera oscura-tenemos que salir de Dessau mañana, sin excepción-

-¿y Bianka?-

-…..-

Erich miro a su cuñada con una gran calma en su porte.

-¿no hay noticias sobre ella?-

La mirada de ambos hermanos se cruzaron, en un mensaje silencioso, Jakob se removió incomodo en su lugar y trago un poco de saliva.

-Erich ¿hay noticias de mi hermana?-

Jakob tomo la mano de su esposa y la apretó.

-cariño… hay que vernos por nosotros ahora, tu hermana anda con su marido… ellos debieron de haberse ido a la primera oportunidad-

El labio de Edie temblor y sus ojos se humedecieron con el familiar picor en ellos, pero al final supo contener el llanto y contener la calma, pasando sus manos por la cabellera oscura de Max.

Erich retomo la palabra tras el breve silencio.

-a las cuatro en punto de la mañana bajaremos, los Muller nos darán ropa nueva y marcharemos al norte, a Polonia-


	2. Chapter 2

 

              El tío Erich dijo que ellos estarían bien, que serian llevados a un lugar seguro lejos de Polonia, que al final permanecerían juntos, con el recuerdo de su tío dejándolos atrás en el guetto mientras este se iba a unirse a las filas de la resistencia a combatir en aquella zona de guerra, diciéndoles que después se reuniría con ellos al final.

Max, muy dentro de él, le creyó.

Pero la pesadilla nunca acabo, esta nunca acaba.

Max yacía inmóvil, con la expresión petrificada, mirando a los ojos azules de su padre, aquellos ojos cálidos y amorosos sin vida con la cien sangrando, escurriendo de su rostro y cabellera, el niño no podo articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera podía apartar a mirada del cadáver de su padre que segundos antes había está con vida, más disparos se oyeron en un fuerte estruendo y otra fila de cuerpo caía a la fosa común acompañando al resto de los difuntos.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero el llanto quedo mudo, atrapado en su garganta, con el peso de su padre encima de él.

El niño estaba en shock.

Dentro de ese estado catatónico ni siquiera escucho lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, los alemanes hablaban fuerte y en alto y los perros ladrabas y otra serie de disparos con los gritos de las víctimas se volvió alzar, cayendo a la fosa.

Max no se movió, se quedo ahí, dentro de la pila de cadáveres, perdido de la noción del tiempo, los soldados alemanes se habían ido y las horas pasaron hasta que el día se torno anaranjado.

Max removió con lentitud el brazo de Jakob, su rostro no tenía expresión y las lagrimas seguían fluyendo con abundancia, giro la cabeza hacia su padre, ahí, inerte y luego la dirigió en busca de pequeña hermana y Edie, sus ropas ensangrentadas y sus expresiones en el horror impreso en ellas.

Movió la boca pero ninguna palabra se artículo, saliendo un mudo gesto, se miro las manos, manchadas de sangre, a sangre de su padre, su sangre esta en toda su ropa y la podía sentir en su rostro, miro los cuerpos de su familia con las manos temblorosas y un extraño gemido escapo de él.

Miro a su alrededor percatándose de la presencia de los demás cuerpos, el hedor pestilente de muerte y tierra húmeda, dejados ahí sin valor alguno. Catatónico, se movió, con una gran pesadez adormeciendo los músculos de su cuerpo y gateo en aquella pila de difuntos hasta trepar por la pared lodosa de la fosa, resbalando en el intento, enterrando sus dedos a la pared y escalo la cima, el bosque se alzaba a plena vista y la cabaña a lo dejos en donde se suponía que era el punto del viaje.

Pero fue una emboscada.

Max volvía a mirar hacia atrás, grabando en su memoria la escalofriante escena de su familia con los demás cadáveres, no lloro.

No podía hacerlo, estaba aterrado hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

Las lágrimas quemaban su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Y corrió.

La sonrisa de su padre, los besos cariñosos de su madre, su hermana menor… emplazados por las expresiones en la fosa.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas se sentían desgarrar sus articulaciones, ignorando el dolor, Max siguió corriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

 

            Lo había hecho, obedientemente, todo lo que Herr Kalb Fritzl le había dicho que hacer, tratar de sobrevivir y evitar que lo mataran, aprovechando la oportunidad de intercambiar objeto con otros que contrabandeaban ahí dentro de los graneros, nunca mirarle a los ojos a los soldados o parar de trabajar en el campo.

_“Voy a conseguir que te transfieran, pero tomara un tiempo conseguir los sobornos”_

Los soldados tenían la plena libertad de  disparar arbitrariamente, al tan solo el poco movimiento que veía que uno de los trabajadores se detenía era motivo suficiente para levantar la punta del cañón.

Cada cierto tiempo la cantidad de comida iba disminuyendo, por lo que la comida comenzaba a escasear o era motivo de contrabando, trato todo en discreto a espaldas de los soldados, convirtiéndose la actividad cada vez más peligrosa.

_“Ellos te mataran si tú rompes las reglas, pero haz todo solo como ellos lo dicen”_

Y así lo hiso, cuando lo reclutaron para el grupo del sonderkommando….

Para pasar de mal en peor.

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso al estar en las cámaras de los hornos en donde quemaban los cuerpos de hombre, mujeres y niños, rostros que había visto del otro lado de la cerca, aquellos que fueron seleccionados del lado contrario.

Pronto las palabras de Herr Kalb volvieron a resonar por su momento.

_“Párate firme y diles que tienes dieciocho y que quieres trabajar”_

Max miro atentamente a los cuerpos de los difuntos, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espina y el frio en su sangre, luego los vio ser inducidos los hornos que destilaban grasa y cenizas, con el olor de la carne quemada y huesos chamuscados.

_“Estarás bien en el lado de la derecha, Max, todo estará bien”_

_“¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en la izquierda?”_

_“confía en mi”_

-¡dios!-

-¿Max?-

El niño retrocedió y cayó de rodillas al suelo producto de las arcadas convulsionar su cuerpo, vomitando lo poco que tenia del estomago.

Kalb corrió a su lado, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, en cambio los otros hombres miraba en su dirección con una muecas de desagrado.

-niño si no quieres que te fusilen ¡levántate de una maldita ves y trabaja!-

Tocio, tratando de al fin de recobrar la respiración con Kalb sosteniendo de la espalda, tratando de calmarlo y luego volvió a mirar la pila de los cuerpo siendo acomodados en las planchas.

El horror le gobernó.

Pudo haber tenido el mismo destino de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Fue un idiota ¿porque lo hizo? ¿Porque?

Max no paraba de recriminarse a sí mismo, se encontraba ahí, temblando y la mirada fija al suelo, su rostro solemne enmascaraba el miedo atroz que le carcomía por dentro, escoltado por un soldado alemán llevándolo al interior del bunker.

Su respiración se aceleraba, golpeando dolorosamente el pecho y la frente bañada en sudor.

Sabía lo que llegaría a continuación, le iban a disparar.

Oye la orden del soldado y detuvo el paso, tras unos segundos Max cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas indiscretas y aguardo en momento.

Pero lejos de oír el arma quitando el seguro solo escucho la conversación de los soldados y luego otra orden.

-entra-

Max, extrañado miro de reojos al soldado solo para recibir el empujón de una patada que lo obligo a entrar a la celda gris y el portazo, dejándolo en silencio.

Con el deje de extrañeza pintado en su joven rostro contemplo indeciso el interior de la celda, estando ahí de pie en el centro sin tener la más mínima idea del porque estaba ahí, no había ventaban y ni conductos de ventilación, solo las cuatro paredes claustrofóbicas y la tenue luz amarillenta que parpadeaba unos cuantos segundos, el fuerte olor de la humedad y pólvora le golpeaba fuerte el sentido del olfato.

Inmerso en el incomodo silencio y el constante goteo de una tubería de agua, Max se sentó en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, sin saber que esperar o el porqué hacia ahí.

El tiempo pasaba y el goteo del agua comenzaba a crisparle de los nervios, tanto que mordía sus uñas de la desesperación, deseando parar el infernal goteo.

Y así estuvo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

 

 

En el sector de kannada, Kalb se encontraba nervioso al no encontrar a Max, había recibido la noticia que le había dejado helado por unos minutos al enterarse de que el muchacho había hurtado un par de cosas de la bodega de Hitzig al ser enviado ahí a limpiar la tina del baño del oficial y al no tener pista de su paradero en esas horas, Kalb había temido lo peor.

Ya había oscurecido y todos se encontraban en sus literas cuando la puerta de su cabaña se abrió, dejando ver al soldado que escoltaba al joven, Max apenar se había sobresaltado al ori el azote de la puerta tras de él.

Kalb fue rápido hacia él tomándolo de los hombros sin poder evitar el leve destello de felicidad en él.

-estás vivo, por dios estas vivo-

La mirada de Max yacía fija en el suelo con una inexpresividad difícil de describir y las lagrimas secas dibujadas en su sucio rostro dejaban en evidencia que había roto del llanto, se quedaba ahí, de pie y sin mostrar alguna atención alguna al llamado de Kalb.

Aquello fue extraño para el profesor y luego poso la mirada en lo que el muchacho estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos.

-… ¿de dónde sacaste esas galletas?-

Los presentes en silencio, miraban a los dos con cautela.

-¿Max?-

-Kalb, déjalo-

El profesor volteo hacia el hombre quien descansaba tendido en la cómoda, con un aspecto sombrío y cansino su voz.

-dale espacio… es todo lo que necesita-

-¿espacio? ¿Para qué?-frunció el ceño.

-lo mismo que le suceden a las mujeres y a los críos en este campo-

En un principio Kalb tardo en entender hasta que la sensación de un balde con agua frio recayó sobre él, dejándolo tenso y con un horror en su rostro, volteo hacia Max quien se negaba, en silencio, dirigirle la mirada.

-dios… Max-

-dele espacio al niño-

Rígido pero tembloroso, Max se dirigió hacia la camilla fingiendo que nadie está ahí o no oírlos y se sentó, una mueca se formo en su rostro pero luego permaneció neutro, sosteniendo la bolsa de galletas, su vecino de la camilla de arriba se asomo.

-oye, si no vas a comértelas dámelas a mí-

-¡Feist!-

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, el joven deshizo el hilo y tomo con lentitud del contenido, todo en un movimiento autómata, desbordando lagrimas mudas con cada mordisco.

Cada mañana, cuando hacían las filas en el campo, el cuerpo de Max temblaba del horror al ver la sonrisa del oficial Hitzig hacia él, burlona y sádica.

Implorando desde lo más profundo de su ser que aquello nunca volviera a suceder.

 


End file.
